Picky and his girl
by bluepaw63
Summary: Picky finally got the present he has been waiting and wanting to give to "his girl" Who is Pickys new girlfriend? What is this mysterious item he has been wanting to give? DO NOT SPOIL ENDING OF STORY IN THE COMMENTS!


Picky poked his head into his room to make sure that his older brother Pokey wasn't in there. Once Picky knew that the cost was clear, he went in with a huge unopened box. He grabbed one the large box openers from the drawer in his dad's old office before he moved out. The box made a huge ZIP when he cut it open. Picky new exactly what was in the box. He had to wait months till this item finally came. Being 18 and all Picky didn't have to get his mom's permission to get this special item for his special girl. Picky gave a small chuckle as he uncovered the present. "Damn it took so long for this to arrive. Thank god it came when it did!" he thought to himself. There was a sudden noise at his bedroom door. "Damn it! I could have sworn I locked that door." He snickered to himself. But, Picky took no time to hesitate he immediately covered the present back up then kicked the box into his closet. The box slid and speeded into the closet, while Picky ran over and closed the closet door.

"PICKY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, OR IM TELLING MOM!" Pokey screamed really loudly. Picky just stood in front of his closet praying that Pokey wouldn't need to look inside it.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya Pokes." Picky said as sarcastically as he could. He ran up to the door so Pokey wouldn't tell his overly dramatic mother.

"Never do that ever again, Picky this is my room you can't lock me out." Pokey said as stomped into their room.

"What did you even come in here for Pokey?" Picky asked as nicely as he could. Pokey just turned his head towards him and snorted.

"If it seriously concerns you on why I'm here, I'm only in here because mom grounded me for saying that her Peach Cobbler was ok, but Nesses mom makes better ones." Pokey said while approaching the closet. Picky ran in front of his brother as fast as he could. "What's your problem, worm? Why are you blocking me from the closet?" Pokey asked in suspicion.

"Nothing at all I just wanted to play a game with you!" Picky stated as innocently as he could.

"You want to play a game? Picky you're 18 for goodness sake! Quit acting like a stupid 5 year old, and get out of my way." Pokey yelled pushing his little brother out of his way. He went up to the closet and grabbed his backpack. "What's your problem Picky? Why wouldn't you let me get my backpack?"

"Why do you need your backpack?" Picky asked trying to change the topic.

"Because I'm running away from this hellhole and to a better home where I can be treated with respect that I DESERVE!" Pokey yelled as he tried to sneak downstairs and out the door.

"What an idiot. Mom will just catch him leaving." Picky turned his head and started staring out the window. He saw Pokey leave out the backdoor. Then next, he started hiding behind all the trees till he was far away from our yard. He ran and ran until he was out of breath then started eating something from out of his backpack. "What a pig." Was the only thought that came into mind. Picky looked away from his window and went back to his closet. He took out the box and then wrapped it up in her favorite color, red. He soon picked up the box and left through the front door till he reached his neighbors house. Picky glanced at the window; he saw two familiar eyes staring at him in anger. Once Picky walked up the steps the door slammed open.

Tracy glared at Picky in anger and started screaming,"PICKY I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME BACK OVER TO THIS HOUSEHOLD EVER AGAIN! WERE BROKEN UP JUST ACCEPT IT!"

Picky glared at Tracy and said in a smooth voice,"Not here to take you back. I'm here for my woman."

Tracy stood in shock and said in confusion, "But wait I'm the only girl here…WAIT A MINUET!" That's right Picky wasn't here to see Tracy, but in reality Picky only came over to Tracy's house to see her mom.

"I'm here!" Picky screamed really loudly so Tracy's mom could hear him.

"Picky dear are you here?! I'm so glad that you are!" Her mom cried from upstairs. Soon enough she ran down and hugged Picky. While Picky was hugging Tracy's mom, he gave a smug look towards Tracy.

"Mom are you dating this creep?! Why would you do that when you're married?!" Tracy cried.

"Honey I'm a woman who has needs just like you and Ness." Her mom replied then kissed Picky on top of his head.

"Here I brought you something!" Picky called out extremely pleased. He ran over to the door and grabbed the red wrapped box. Tracy's mom immediately took the box from him and unwrapped the big box. Then she pulled open the box. She cried in pleasure after seeing what the box had to give.

"Sweetie you seriously didn't have to get me this!" She screamed as she pulled out a glass china set that she has been wanting for months. Tracy on the other hand couldn't bear to watch this any more. She ran up the stairs to her room crying. Once they knew Tracy was out of sight they immediately got down to business.

"Thanks Mrs. Tracy's mom for your help do you still want that 30$ I promised you?" Picky asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes I still want the 30. Here take your ugly china back?" She answered.

"Me and the boys are going to smash this shitty china." Picky replied while picking up the box filled with ugly china.

"She still loves you." Tracy's mom replied.

"I know she's my girl." Picky answered as he handed her the money and left with the china as fast as he could so he couldn't get caught.


End file.
